


Pancakes

by avery_dallas



Series: i live and breathe crack fanfiction [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit Loves The Rock's Pancakes (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas
Summary: Tommy is a fan of The Rock.
Relationships: (barely) - Relationship, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i live and breathe crack fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Pancakes

Oh my god, here in front of him was Tommy’s idol. The man himself. Big R. The Rock. Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson.

“Hi.” The Rock said, putting a huge plate of pancakes in front of Tommy.

“Eat up.”

Tommy devoured those pancakes, little did he know pancakes kept appearing and appearing. This was his punishment for some reason, Dream did this for some reason.

Oh well, whatever comes and goes, Tommy guesses. At least the pancakes were yummy. 

He had to hand it to the Rock, he makes killer pancakes.

But remember, waffles are ALWAYS better than pancakes. Never forget that.

Also cereal before milk.


End file.
